Charisma
Charisma est un groupe de rock japonais fondé en 1982 par Taishi Hajima et Marc Wiltorn à Kyoto au Japon . Fondé par des fans du groupe Kiss , Charisma porte le nom d'un des chansons du groupe américain qui apparaît sur l'album Dynasty (sortie en 1979). Utilisant costume et maquillage sur scène chaque membre du groupe interprète un personnage différent (comme le fait Kiss ). Connue à travers le monde est considéré comme des légendes du rock japonais ils sont avec X Japan l'un des premiers groupes et précurseur du J-Rock, bien que jamais ils n'ont revendiquer leur appartenance à ce style.' La formation originale de 1983 était composé de Jonathan Megnent "The Vampire" (chants et guitare rythmique), Marc Wiltorn "Ossmotius" (basses), Taishi Hajima "The Crow" (guitare solo) et Jimmy Androga "Heart Boy" (batterie, percussions et chants). En 1986 suites au suicide de Taishi le groupe décide de faire une pause et les membres se lancèrent chacun dans des projets solo. En 1991 l'envie des grandes scène fait reveni le groupe avec Sizuka Hajima (soeur de Taishi et épouse de Marc Wiltorn) au poste de guitariste remplaçant son frère décédée. Le groupe sortie son troisième albums studio et connue un succès internationnale. Il partiront en tournée sans s'arréter pendant 5 ans avant de revenir au Japon. En 2004 ils entreprennent la plus longues tournée jamais faite par un groupe de rock le "666 Final Tour's" composer de 666 dates à travers le monde, la tournée se termine à Munich en Allemagne au cours d'un concert légendaire de 7h30 le 24 août 2010. En 2012 à l'occasion de la tournée Firehouse Alive III, le groupe partagera la scène avec l'Orchestre Symphonique de Tokyo et accueillant pour la première fois un cinquième membre dans la formation Opahl "La Louve" en tant que trosième guitariste. Quelque mois avant le début e la tournée "Firehouse Alive III : Charisma with Symphonique Orchestra" qui devrait comprendre 22 dates au lieu de 6, le groupe entra en studio avec deux nouveaux membres une violoniste polonaise Maria Aniazky qui interprétera un personnage rappelant "La Muse" et un joueur de violoncelle japonais Akuno Sayamoto qui interpréterai un légendaire musicien du folklore japonais sur scène. Le groupe toujours accompagner de la Louve Opahl entra en studio pour enregistrer un nouvel album totalement différent des précédents lançant Charisma dnas le rock symphonique et la pop-rock. Le 1 mars 2012 Jonathan "The Vampire" annonce le nom de l'album qui devrait sortir vers juin 2012 intitulé "ELO" pour Electric Light Orchestra, la musique de ce nouvel album se voudrait selon le chanteur du groupe que le nouvel album serait influencé par les Beatles et le rock'n'roll de Chuck Berry et consorts, sa musique se voudrait nouveau pour le genre, le groupe et les fans grâce à l'ajout de violons et d'effets sonores. Entre temps Opahl la Louve annonce que sa collaboration avec Charisma prendrat fin après la tournée de Firehouse Alive III et la sortie de ELO qui marque sa dernière collaboration avec le groupe avant de se lancer dans une carrière solo. Par ailleurs la tournée de Firehouse Alive III est repporter pour commencer en août 2012 en raison de l'enregistrement d'ELO qui pourrait prendre un peu plus de temps que prévue. Histoire du Groupe '''Les débuts (1982 - 1983)' Fondé par Marc Wiltorn et Taishi Hajima , Jonathan rejoint d'abord le groupe comme batteur puis n'étant pas assez bon il se concentre sur la guitare et prend la place de second guitariste. Jimmy Androga lui se proposera d'abord comme batteur occasionelle en attendant que le groupe nommait au début "Fire Souls" ne trouve un batteur définitif. Mais Jimmy révélera un talent particulier pour la batterie et finalement gardera la place d ebatteur après une petite audition organiser dans le local du groupe à Kyoto. Les débuts s'annonce difficile pour Fire Souls, en effet le Blues n'étant pas aussi répandue que le rock au Japon rencontre peut de succès. Jonathan fera écouter au groupe un disque de KISS sorti en 1979 "Dynasty", dont la chanson "I Was Made For Lovin' You" donnera au groupe sont son le "Hard rock" et le Glam métal. Le groupe change aussi de nom pour "Charisma" une autre chanson de KISS. Les membres du groupe se créer de spersonnages avec maquillage et costumes de scène (seul Marc ne portera pas de maquillage) Jimmy et le "Heart Boy" le gars au grand coeur, Taishi "The Crow" le corbeau, Jonathan "The Vampire" le vampire et Marc "Ossmotiuss" un genre de biker de l'enfer. Le groupe rebaptisé Charisma, joue son premier concert comme groupe de Hard rock dans une petite salle de la banlieu est de Kyoto, malgré le nombre restreint de personnes ils furent apprécier. Le 12 mars 1982 Jonathan réussie à convaincre Taishi de faire une reprise de "Strutter " de KISS et de la jouer en ouverture. Le 20 mars Charisma joue au bar "Yushiko Aruah" et rencontre un bon succès. Mais Taishi ayant pris gout en terme "d'effet scénique" commence a mettre au point divers jeux de scène afin de donner un aspect plus "spectaculaire" et rock'n'roll au groupe. Jonathan cracherais du sang convaicant plus le public dans son rôle de vampire, Taishi se lance lui dans la provocation en balançant des messages contre le gouvernement et le système et Marc lui arrose le public avec de la bière (ce dernier jeux de scène sera d'abord abandonné puis repris au cour de la tournée Psychos Circus en 1991). Mais ces le 22 juin 1982 que Charisma atteint "l'ovation" lors d'un tramplin, il joue un titre de KISS intitulé "Firehouse", Jonathan par "accident" vers la fin de la chanson casse le manche de sa guitare puis ne voulant pas "gacher le final" il continue a la fracasser au sol, donna un coter "Rock star" que le groupe tentait d'acquérir depuis le débuts. Lors des concerts suivant le "jeux de la guitare" et remplacer par The Vampire utilisa un jeux de cracheur de feu sur "Firehouse" et crache du sang sur "Pompei Night". Taishi décida de laisser le poste de chanteur à Jonathan qui assura aussi le rôle de guitariste rythmique et Taishi devient guitariste solo. Le 30 septembre 1983 Charisma se produit à Osaka, peu après le concert leur agent (qui nes autre que le père de Taishi, Uchi Hajima) leur annonce qu'ils ont un rendez vous "Rock Nippon Records" (qui deviendrat Fujii Music Labels). Deux jours après le groupe signa avec R.N Records et entra enfin en studio pour enregistrer Vésuvius . Vésuvius le premier album (1983 - 1984) Le 12 décembre 1983 l'album Vésuvius sortie et une petite tournée dans le sud du Japon a lieu pour appuyer la vente de l'album, Charisma assure la première partie d'un autre groupe de rock japonais appelé X-Japan qui eux aussi sont nouveaux. Le groupe fera la première partie de X-Japan pendant 21 dates puis participera a des tremplins et divers "concours de rock" dans les provinces sud du pays. Charisma joua son premier grand concert à leur retour à Kyoto dans un petit gymnase amménager en salle de concert. Le succès lors du show est étonnant et quelques mois après le 03 avril 1984 Vésuvius s'était vendue à 75 000 exemplaires rien qu'au Japon. Le groupe entreprit alors une tournée au nord et deux cocnert a Tokyo dans des salles de taille moyenne. En septembre 1984 le groupe entra à nouveau en studio pour enregistrer un second album. 'Strutter, le second album et succès (1984 - 1985)' Après un premier mais éphemère succès avec Vésuvius , Charisma retourne en studio le 20 septembre 1984 et sortie le 12 janvier 1984 leur seconds albums Strutter dont les titres "Firehouse" (qui n'était pas présent sur Vésuvius), "Goin' Blind" et "Let me go, rock'n'roll" propulsèrent le succès de l'album et du groupe qui entreprit rapidement une tournée dans tous le Japon. Le groupe assurent un show devenant de plus en plus spectaculaire grâce à l'ajout des jeux et effets de scène dit "spectaculaire" dont l'usage d'une centaine de pyrotechnique pour cloturer les concerts. Les ventes de Strutter explose au Japon et commence a faire parlé de lui en Asie, si bien qu'il se hisse au sommet du hits parade japonais et à la onzième place du classement Thailandais. Le 5 juin 1984 après 5 mois de concerts au Japon Charisma joue pour la première fois à l'étranger, le groupe enchainat le succès au Philippine avec 12 concerts couverts de succès et 3 autres en Thailande réussie. Le groupe rentre début 1985 au Japon et décide de faire quelques dates d eplus dans le nord puis le centre du pays. Le 11 février 1985 Charisma achève sa première vrais tournée et décide de prendre du repos avant de retourner en studio en juin 1985. Seulement en raison des causes médicale de Jonathan "The Vampire" et des multiples absences de Taishi "The Crow" le groupe ne retournera en studio qu'à partir de 1986. Mort de Taishi "The Crow" et pause du groupe (1986 - 1991) Alors que Charisma se préparer a retourner en studio pour un nouvel album en 1986. Taishi est introuvable depuis le 12 janvier 1986. Le groupe ne réussie pas a le contacter et la police mène l'enquête. Taishi est finalement retrouvé dans un hôtel à Hiroshima inerte dans sa salle de bain avec divers drogues autour de lui, l'overdose du jeune homme et l'hypothèse retenue par la police. La mort de Taishi le 22 septembre 1986 plonge le groupe dans une pause qui durera 5 à 6 ans. Jimmy Androga et Jonathan Mengant se lance dans une petites carrières solos et sortent tous deux leurs premiers albums. Marc Wiltorn lui se consacre à une autre passion le cinéma mais rapidement se remet à travailler sur divers projets pour Charisma à partir de 1989. Psychos Circus : le retour et succès internationale (1991 - 2004) En 1990 le groupe se réunit dans un vieux studio de Tokyo avec Shizuka Hajima comme nouvelle guitariste. Pendant plusieurs mois Marc et Jonathan ont travaillé sur divers chansons et morceaux pour un nouvel album de Charisma, un album tout nouveau qui se démarquerai un peu du Hard rock "traditionelle" qu'ils fesaient dans les année 80. Apportant du Heavy métal et un soupçons de Britpop et de Rock indépendant, Charisma retourne a Kyoto le 22 avril 1990 et entre en studio le 3 mai. L'Enregistrement et tout le projet autour de ce nouvel album sera passé sous silence, Marc voulant "créer" la surprise s'était assurré du silence autour du projet. Ce sera finalement le 3 octobre 1991 que Psycho Circus voit le jour lors d'une "avant-première" d'un clip réaliser par le groupe à l'occasion des Fujii Music Awards à Tokyo. Charisma ouvre la cérémonie en diffusant le début du clip du titre Psycho Circus du nouvelle album du même nom puis joue deux autres titres en personnes. L'Effet de surprise est réussie est dès le lendemain les médias japonais ne parle plus que tu "phénomène Psycho Fujii". L'Album sort officielement le 3 novembre 1991 et très vite les ventes grimpe et pas seulement au Japon, la surprise des Fujii Awards fut vue par des milliers de personnes à travers le monde et l'intérêt pour un groupe Japonais à l'étranger n'a jamais été aussi importante depuis l'énorme succès de X Japan. Alors que l'album atteint les 900 000 exemplaires vendue au Japon et dépasse la barre des 6 millions sur la scène mondiale en a peine un mis, Charisma se lance en février 1992 dans une tournée nationale de 45 dates puis une tournée asiatique appeller "Circus Tour Asia 92" de plus de 92 dates dans 7 pays d'Asie. Suites aux succès des deux tournées précédentes et de la popularité grandissante du groupe Marc et Jonathan annonce une tournée internationnale. Le "Psycho Circus World Tour" traverse plus de 67 pays avec près de 312 concerts ainsi qu'une participation à 2 festivals de métal important le Rock am Ring et Wacken Open Air. De retour au Japon en 1993 Shizuka décide de faire une pause avec Charisma afin de ce consacré à sa famille et à plusieurs autres projets. Marc lui décide de reprendre l'écriture d'un quatrième album pour Charisma qui serait complètement différent de Psycho Circus, abordant plus le coter "destroy" et hardocre voir le Nu-Métal. 666 World Fatality Tours, Live at Munchen et seconde pause (2004 - 2010) Nouveaux membre, Firehouse Live III et Projet ELO (2010 - 2011) ELO et début dans le rock symphonique et le rock-pop (2012 - ...) Membres et composition du groupe 'Membres (Actuels)' * Jonathan Megnent "The Vampire" (chants et guitare rythmique) * Marc Wiltorn "Ossmotiuss" (basses) * Jimmy Androga "Heart Boy" (batterie, percussions et chants) * Sizuka Hajima "She Princess" (guitare solo) 'Depuis 1982 le groupe connue quatre composition différentes ' 1982 à 1986 : formation d'origine du groupe jusqu'à la mort de Taishi en 1986. * Jonathan Megnent "The Vampire" (chants et guitare rythmique) * Marc Wiltorn "Ossmotiuss" (basses) * Jimmy Androga "Heart Boy" (batterie, percussions et chants) * Taishi Hajima "The Crow" (guitare solo) 1991 - 1996 puis 2000 - 2010 : seconde formation de Charisma. * Jonathan Megnent "The Vampire" (chants et guitare rythmique) * Marc Wiltorn "Ossmotiuss" (basses) * Jimmy Androga "Heart Boy" (batterie, percussions et chants) * Sizuka Hajima "She Princess" (guitare solo) 1996 - 1999 : le groupe adopte une formation trio avec le départ en congés de Sizuka. * Jonathan Megnent "The Vampire" (chants et guitare rythmique) * Marc Wiltorn "Ossmotiuss" (basses) * Jimmy Androga "Heart Boy" (batterie, percussions et chants) 2010 - 2011 puis à partir de 2012 à 2013 : Fin 2010 Sizuka doit à nouveau s'absenté alors que Charisma entre en studio et prépare une tournée, ils accueillent une guitariste remplaçante, Opahl qui intégrera la formation après le retour de Sizuka. Avec les premeirs pas de Charisma dans le rock symphonique et la pop-rock avec le futur album ELO, le groupe accueille la violoniste polonaise Maria Aniazky et le joueur de violoncelle japonais Akuno Sayamoto. Fin 2013 le groupe revient à sa formation d'origine estimant avoir fait son travail dans le "rock symphonique" et désire revenir aux sources avec le hard rock de leurs débuts. * Jonathan Megnent "The Vampire" (chants et guitare rythmique) * Marc Wiltorn "Ossmotiuss" (basses) * Jimmy Androga "Heart Boy" (batterie, percussions et chants) * Sizuka Hajima "She Princess" (guitare solo) * Opahl "She Wolf" (guitare) * Maria Aniazky "La Muse" (violon) * Akuno Sayamoto "Aijo" (violoncelle) 'Discographie ' 'Albums Studio' 1983 : Vésuvius 1984 : Strutter 1991 : Psychos Circus 1996 : Buikikaesue 2002 : Heavy Rock Star 2004 : I Want You 2011 : Creatures of the Night's 2012 : ELO 2013 : ELO Part II: Galactic Music 2014 : Live it Up ! 'Albums Lives' 1994: Firehouse Alive I 2010 : Firehous Alive II : Munich Live 2012 : Firehouse Alive III 2013 : ELO Live